katsuki Bakugou x reader dragon fly
by Sestican2772
Summary: Et si pour une fois quelqu'un faisait comprendre a Katsuki qu'il n'est pas le meilleur.. (P/L) (N/L) une fille hors du commun qui va bouleverser un monde où la seule chose qui compte est d'être numéro 1.
1. Chapitre 1

Le jour de son arrivée, tout était différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle pensait arriver dans une classe spécialement faite pour des gens "normaux", des gens qui étaient comme elle. Sans alter. Elle avait déjà 6 ans et elle n'avait développé aucun alter. Elle avait compris dès le départ qu'elle n'en posséderait pas, après tous ses parents n'en avaient pas. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, à part un peu de chance peut être.

Lors de ses 4 ans, elle était seule à la maison lors d'une violente tempête, ses parents étant partis faire quelques courses pour le dîner du soir. Elle regardait la télévision, ses yeux se déportèrent lassement sur la fenêtre lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel. Puis toutes les lumières explosèrent, la télé émis un énorme bruit. Toujours assise en tailleur, elle regarda ses jambes, se demandant si ses parents rentreraient ce soir, des perles à ses yeux. Puis un énorme bruit déchira le plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, un héros était penché au-dessus d'elle, tenant un gros bloc de ce qu'il semblait être le reste d'un mur. Il se leva et cria quelque chose, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle et il lui sourit.

"-Tu as eu de la chance petite"

L'instant d'après ses parents étaient penchés au-dessus d'elle, pleurant et remerciant les héros qui continuaient d'enlever les gravats. Elle avait mal, très mal... Mais elle fut tirée et ballottée pour arriver dans une ambulance. La tête lui tournait, elle avait du mal à voir et respirer, ses cheveux d'un naturel (C/C/L) avaient virer au blanc. Elle referma les yeux et s'endormis.

Lors de son nouveau réveil, elle était dans une salle blanche, sur un lit blanc avec des draps blancs et un bip continuel agressait ses oreilles. Elle sentit une gêne à son nez, elle toucha. Ses petites mains effleurèrent des tuyaux, elle comprit et soupira. Elle se releva péniblement et vis sa mère la tête reposée sur ses bras eux même sur le lit. Elle avait les yeux encore rouges et bouffis de tous les pleurs qu'elle avait dû verser. Son père était endormi sur une chaise, il était adossé contre un mur près d'une fenêtre. Elle se pencha avec douleur pour secouer sa maman, elle l'appela mais sa voix n'était pas très audible. Elle se racla la gorge et se réessaya.

" - Maman..."

Les paupières de sa mère papillonnèrent doucement, sa tête se releva et son regard se posa sur sa fille.

"-.. (P/L) ?... Oh (P/L) ..."

Son visage se décomposa, elle se releva et se pencha pour enlacer sa fille, sanglotant doucement. (P/L) explosa alors en sanglots. Le père qui dormait jusque-là, se réveilla à son tour en sursaut. Il vit sa femme sangloter, étreignant sa fille tendrement. Les larmes lui vinrent et à son tour et il se leva pour enlacer sa famille. Ce jour-là, (P/L) avait eu beaucoup de chance.

La petite famille appris par la suite que leur maison fut la seule ravager de la ville. Les parents d'(P/L) décidèrent de déménager de la ville et de partir ailleurs loin de ce qui avait détruit leur bien.

 _ **2 ans plus tard**_

(P/L) se retrouvait à présent dans une nouvelle maison devant un parc, cela lui rappelait son ancien chez elle. Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, sa mère rentra. Elle enleva ses écouteurs.

"-Tu sais (P/L), il y a plein d'enfant qui jouent dehors, et ça fait deux ans bientôt que tu es ici. Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

-Ils ne m'intéressent pas maman... Et puis je suis bien là, avec la musique...

-eh bien, tu peux l'emmener dehors ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu sortes un peu te dégourdir les jambes..."

(P/L) grommela un peu, mais acquiesça.

Sa maman satisfaite, lui montra la paire de baskets qu'elle avait en main et lui fit un grand sourire. (P/L) leva les yeux vers le ciel puis ricana face au piège de sa mère, dans lequel elle était tombée.

"-Ah oui et ma chérie, cette année tu reprends l'école, nous t'avons inscrite dans une institution assez proche d'ici, les enfants du quartier y vont aussi et selon les professeurs, tu pourras être dans une classe d'enfant "normaux"

(Sa mère mima les guillemets avec les mains)

-Normaux ?

-Oui, les sans-alters...

-Ah..."

(N/L) se perdit dans le vide une fraction de seconde, puis ramassa son Muse-pod de son lit, mis ses baskets et sortis de la maison. Elle portait un petit jean simple et juste un haut noir. Elle mit ses écouteurs et ses mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et à présent lui arrivait aux hanches. Elle regardait les enfants courir à droite et à gauche, certains ayant des alters assez visible. En voulant reprendre son Muse-pod, elle se pris un court-jus. Celui-ci afficha un message "plus de batterie" avec une pile vide sur l'écran. (P/L) soupira.

"- C'est bien ma veine ça..."

Elle garda ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, mine de rien, remis ses mains dans ses poches et regarda de nouveau un peu partout. Elle grimpa à un arbre là où était accrochée une balançoire, elle huma l'air et poussa à nouveau un long soupir. Elle ferma ses yeux (C/Y) et profita du peu de calme qu'elle avait, réfléchissant à sa future entrée en école. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, elle rentra chez elle. Elle fit ça chaque jour en attendant septembre. Elle vit aussi souvent un groupe de garçon. L'un d'eux avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère il était blond et ce qui l'a choqua fut ses yeux rouges, un autre au cheveux vert et ressemblant à un brocoli semblait être assez chétif et timide, et puis il y avait le reste de la bande. Ils avaient tous des alters sauf le brocoli. Celui-ci se faisant maltraiter quelque fois par les autres. Vers fin août alors que (P/L) écoutait sa musique, elle sursauta lorsqu'un violent fracas s'abattit sur l'arbre où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda en dessous d'elle et vit le petit blond tenir le brocoli au cou contre l'arbre. Elle soupira, se pencha pour prendre une branche qu'elle cassa et la laissa simplement tomber sur la tête du blond qui fulminait. Elle retira un écouteur lorsque celui-ci releva la tête avec rage, puis son regard se transforma en choc.

"-Vous me dérangez...

\- On t'a pas sonné !!

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais vous me dérangez."

Le ton de (P/L) se faisait plus froid.

"- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire hein ?! Va ailleurs si t'es pas contente !!

\- J'étais la avant..."

(P/L) haussa les épaules. Le petit blond fou de rage lâcha le brocoli et donna un grand coup d'explosion avec sa main sur l'arbre. (P/L) perdit l'équilibre sur sa branche et tomba. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le côté et grommela.

" - Ouais t'es vraiment un gros débile...

\- AH ?! QUI EST LE GROS DÉBILE ?!"

Le blond s'approchait d'elle, des explosions dans les mains. (P/L) n'avait jamais fait face à une personne avec un alter et encore moins avec une personne dans ce genre-là. Mais elle n'était pas du type à pleurer ou à partir en courant, alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux l'air de dire "vas-y, fait... De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire".

Et il fit. Il lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans l'estomac, sa bande rigolant derrière.

"HAHAHA bah alors défend toi... T'attend quoi ?! Ah tu as peut-être pas assez mal hein ?! hahaha"

S'en suivit de coups et de rires.

"-J'en conclu que tu es sans alter toi aussi, comme ce vulgaire Deku!...HAHAHAHA CE QUE VOUS ETES PATHÉTIQUE, VOUS ETES VRAIMENT MOINS QUE DES DÉCHETS.. HAHAHAHA!"

Il rigola, rigola et rigola encore. Ce jour-là, (P/L) se jura de ne plus jamais connaître une telle honte à nouveau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait mal et quelque chose lui faisait un point de côté. Elle avait envie de hurler. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, pas en face de cet idiot. Elle ne lui donnerait pas de plaisir la. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un nouveau coup de pied, elle lui attrapa la cheville pour l'arrêter. Et il s'arrêta, elle le lâcha, il se baissa se mis à son niveau et lui dit.

"Peu importe, tu peux me retenir... mais tu n'es qu'une sale faible..."

Et il rigola à nouveau en disant à ses gars qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva, ses cheveux blancs étaient à présent crasseux, ses bras avaient des bleus et par endroit elle saignait. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle regarda à côté d'elle, vers le brocoli celui-ci encore traumatisé. Elle inspira puis souffla, elle était en colère plus qu'elle n'avait mal aux côtes. Elle décida de rentré à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, ses parents coururent partout, appelant les hôpitaux sortant des kits de secours. (P/L), elle, ne fixait que le vide ses yeux (C/Y) d'origine devinrent bleu azure. Mais ce bleu azure était vide, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une étincelle dedans. Comme s'il avait ternis, ce phénomène ressemblait au changement de ses cheveux qui étaient devenus blanc après l'incident.

Après avoir longuement discuté et négocié, le verdict des médecins de l'hôpital était formel... Deux côtes cassées, trop de bleus et de blessures pour qu'ils la laissent repartir à la maison.

Elle termina donc son été à l'hôpital.

L'entrée à sa nouvelle institution se faisait dans deux jours lorsqu'elle put enfin rentrer chez elle. La seule chose qui la rassurait était qu'elle serait dans une classe avec des gens comme elle. Mais le jour J, quand elle rentra dans la classe et qu'elle le vit, lui, et d'autre avec des aspects différents, elle sut. Elle sut que les années qu'elle allait passer, allaient être compliquées.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se posa plusieurs questions. Se seraient-ils trompés lors des assignements de classe? Peu importe à présent. Elle mis un pied dans la classe, elle sentis une petite pression, tout le monde semblait déjà là. Elle chercha une place du regard pour s'asseoir. Elle avait deux choix. Une place vers le milieu de la classe, juste à la bonne distance du tableau, mais entourée d'enfants avec des alters, ou une place vers le coin, au fond de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre et deux places derrière le blond tant redouté. Au milieu elle se sentirais prisonnière et jugée, mais au fond dans le coin elle n'aurait pas non plus d'échappatoire. Quitte à être condamné, autant respirer un air frais de temps à autre s'était-elle dit. Elle marcha vers le fond de la classe, certains regard la dévisageant. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'enfichait... Alors qu'elle passait à côté du garçon aux explosions , qui semblait dormir la tête posée sur sa main, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle entendis quelques rires étouffés, mais son premier réflexe fut de regarder derrière elle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle voulait en être sûre. Effectivement la jambe du jeune homme blond était sortie de sous sa table et son pied était en travers du chemin. Son regard se déporta sur lui qui la fixait déjà, avec un sourire narquois, mais toujours les yeux clos.

" - Tu as un problème d'équilibre Sans-alter? Faut croire que t'es pas gâtée par la nature.."

(P/L) se releva et épousseta ses habits. Premier jour et déjà des égratignures sur les genoux. Cette année allait être pénible. À peine eu-t-elle le temps de faire trois pas qu'on lui tira les cheveux violemment vers l'arrière. Elle se retourna tant bien que mal et se fit saisir par le cou.

"En plus tu m'ignores?.. Soyons clairs, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es faible et tu le resteras toujours. Alors n'essaie pas de faire semblant en m'ignorant ou en essayant de me tenir tête.. LES MICROBES DANS TON GENRE NE VALENT MÊME PAS UN DIXIÈME DE CE QUE JE SUIS HAHAHAHA.."

Son rire, déplaisant, qui parvenait à ses oreilles, la rendait folle. Elle aurait voulu se défendre, mais elle sentait déjà les mains du garçon chauffer autour de son cou. Elle leva ses deux mains et saisit les poignets du petit blond, lui donnant au passage un petit coup de jus. Elle ne voulait pas le provoquer, mais juste retrouver la liberté de ses mouvements et sa place à côté de la fenêtre. Mais il ne le pris pas de cette façon.

" - t'es vraiment une idiote ma parole hahaha..."

Il l'a souleva juste assez pour qu'elle soit sur la pointe de se pieds et qu'elle puisse, malgré la constriction, respirer. Puis il l'a jeta vers l'arrière en rigolant. (P/L) se rattrapa sur les mains pour éviter que sa tête ne touche le sol. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë à un de ses poignets. Lui, la regardait de haut avec dédain, voir même avec dégoût. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et elle se sentit en danger. Il avança, se pencha légèrement les mains crépitantes et lui dit tout bas:

"C'est exactement qu'ici est ta place... fond de poubelle.."

Les yeux de (P/L) s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase. Elle était un fond de poubelle ? Le fond de la société, c'est ça qu'il voulait dire? Elle avait déjà entendu des personnes dire ce genre de phrases à ses parents, mais elle n'en avait pas compris le sens à ces moments la. Mais là, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de comprendre cette phrase. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'être le fond du panier.. son regard vide se perdit vers le plafond de la classe. Le blond mécontent de n'avoir aucune réponse et d'être transparent aux yeux de (P/L) approcha sa main crépitante plus près et plus dangereusement du corps de (P/L). Elle le voyait du coin de l'œil.. mais et alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire...

" - Kacchan tu es là aussi?..."

Une voix hésitante avait transpercé le silence.

"- HA ?! QUI M'A APPELÉ KACCH-?!... Deku... HAHAHA QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CLASSE ?! ON A UNE BELLE BROCHETTE DE FAIBLE ICI.. JE NE DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE LA ! JE NE SUIS PAS DU MÊME NIVEAU QU'EUX !"

" - Monsieur Bakugou veuillez vous asseoir et vous calmer. Je vous rappelle, jeune homme, qu'il est interdit d'utiliser son alter dans l'enceinte du bâtiment..

-HA?! QUI ENCORE?!

\- Votre professeur, maintenant si tout le monde veut bien prendre sa place."

Le blond fulminant fit volte-face à (P/L)

"Sauvée par le gong, tu as vraiment de la chance, mais je te promet, que ça ne seras pas tout les jours le cas.."

Il se craqua les doigts et partis s'asseoir à sa place. Effectivement l'année allait être longue. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, si elle ne disparaissait pas de ce monde avant. Elle rejoignit elle aussi sa place, regardant de ses yeux vide, le petit aux cheveux couleur brocolis s'installer à la place du milieu. Elle eu un peu de peine sur le coup, mais elle détourna vite son regard vers l'extérieur où des nuages gris approchaient.

" - De la pluie?... C'est bien ma veine ça.."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa table et posa sa tête dessus. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Lors de la pause de midi , (P/L) décida de se mettre dehors pour manger. La tête plongée dans son bentô, elle n'avait pas vue que les nuages s'étaient dangereusement rapprocher dans le ciel. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur elle. Déjà de bien mauvaise humeur, au vue de l'événement de ce matin, elle pensait que sa journée ne pouvait se dégradé plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait tord. Essayant de regagner la porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment, en tirant la poignée, elle remarqua que celle ci n'était qu'à sortie unique. Elle frappa contre la porte et hurla qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, mais qui passerait par là ? Elle se résigna, s'assit contre la porte et fixant le ciel, profana quelques insultes. Elle replia ses genoux vers son torse et les entoura de ses petits bras. Elle avait vraiment une poisse folle. Commençant à vraiment désespérée et imaginant déjà la scène de ses parents face au fait qu'elle ne soit pas allée à l'école l'après midi, elle entendit la poignée de la porte bouger, quelqu'un essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle bondit de sa place, la porte s'ouvrant en même temps. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçon brocolis.

" - Deku...

-ah?! Non non! mon nom est Izuku Midoriya, mais Kacchan m'appelle Deku..."

Il était nerveux et son regard fuyait celui de (P/L).

" - (P/L) (N/L)..

\- Ravis de te rencontrer (P/L)

(Ses joues rosirent)

Ah?! Ne reste pas plantée la ! Il pleut vraiment fort aujourd'hui !"

(P/L) se regarda et lâcha un petit rire narquois

"- C'est le cas de le dire.. comment tu as su? Je ne pense pas que tu ai ouvert la porte pour aller dehors, vue le temps.

\- Non non! j'ai entendu des gens rigoler sur le fait que quelqu'un était coincé dehors..

(Ses doigts s'emmêlaient de gêne)

Du coup.. je suis passé par là et j'ai vue une ombre sous la porte.

\- Je vois... Dans tout les cas merci."

(P/L) passa à côté d'Izuku sans demander son reste.

" - (P/L)?!"

La jeune fille s'arrêta sans se retourner vers le garçon

" - Est ce que ça te dérange.. hm.. si je mange avec toi demain?"

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre à refuser sa compagnie ? À part se retrouver de nouveau enfermée seule dehors. Mais par politesse pour aujourd'hui, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation pour sa présence et continua sa route.

Elle décida d'aller tout d'abord aux toilettes, histoire de se sécher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une fois assez sèche, elle retourna vers la classe. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Izuku en l'air entre les mains du jeune blond, celui-ci le secouant d'avant en arrière. Elle passa à quelque mètres de la scène et s'assit à sa place. Elle regarda dehors, de l'orage approchait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une grosse explosion sur sa table la surpris.

" - OÏ! JE TE PARLE FOND DE POUBELLE!"

Elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur pour se poser sur son agresseur de table. Elle soupira. Et cela énerva le blond encore plus.

" - JE T'ENNUIE PEUT ÊTRE ?!

\- A vrai dire un peu.. mais dis-moi.. tu gagnes quoi à t'en prendre aux "fonds de poubelle" comme tu le dis si bien? Après tout.. on est des proies faciles non? donc forcément normal que tu sois le meilleur..

\- NE.. JOUE PAS.. À LA PLUS MALINE AVEC MOI (Dit-il en la saisissant au cou d'une main et la soulevant de sa place)

\- Même le plus idiot de cette classe serait parvenu à une conclusion comme celle là (un sourire narquois se dessinait sur le visage de (P/L))"

Le garçon irrité la lâcha, faisant mine de partir. Il se retourna et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, la faisant se plier en deux sur sa table. Le garçon en face d'elle grogna.

" - Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu..."

Un violent coup de tonnerre retentis. (P/L) se mordait la joue intérieurement pour éviter de hurler et de pleurer, tellement la douleur était Intense. Elle commençait à avoir un point de côté qui lui faisait mal, plus mal que le coup qu'on lui avait asséné. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, le tonner grondait et résonnait dans tout son corps. Le images de ce qu'elle avait vécu défilant dans ses yeux remplis de douleur. À nouveau le tonner gronda. Le professeur rentra en salle demandant le silence. Toujours à demi couchée sur sa table, (P/L) se saisit d'un stylo, lui donnant une petite décharge électrique au passage. Sa tête lui tournait et son corps n'était que douleur, mais elle devait rester concentrée. Au moins, avec le professeur en salle, elle ne risquait rien.

Sans même s'en rendre compte ses yeux se fermèrent et elle termina la fin de journée dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaque jour se passait de la même façon. (P/L) ne faisait même plus attention aux rires et aux insultes du blondinet dénommé Katsuki Bakugou. Mais le supplice pour (P/L) prenait fin. Au cours des années (P/L) se pris d'amitié pour Izuku. Mangeant souvent ensemble à midi, elle appris que le jeune homme comptait devenir un héro comme son idole All might. Il tenait même des cahiers journaliers, sur tout les héros qu'il rencontrait. Un jour, elle eu même pu lire l'un d'entre eux. Les notes étaient incroyablement détaillées, des images ou même des petits dessins accompagnaient certaines explications. Au départ, elle trouvait ça enfantin, mais au fur et à mesure cela se transforma en admiration. Elle en vint même à l'accompagner de temps à autre pour découvrir un nouveau vilain ou un nouveau héro. En y repensant, elle afficha même un sourire en coin. Mais cela allait prendre fin. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de formuler les vœux pour savoir ce que les élèves deviendraient et où est ce qu'ils iraient. Assise à son bureau, gribouillant sur une feuille et les yeux dans le vide, elle cherchait. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir ?.. Elle, la sans-alter. D'un côté, elle enviait actuellement Izuku. Il était comme elle, mais il avait un rêve.

" - Devenir une héroïne ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'une héroïne au juste ?.."

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu sur une héroïne qu'elle avait vue dans un des cahiers.

" - ugh... C'est trop compliqué..."

Elle mis sa tête entre ses mains, puis elle croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus s'affalant sur le bois, faisant rouler son stylo d'avant en arrière.

" - (P/L)?"

Sa mère toquait à la porte.

" - Hm?..

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ces derniers temps?  
(Dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre)

\- C'est cette feuille..  
(Elle se releva pour être face à sa mère)  
je ne sais pas quoi noter et je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais devenir..

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose que tu aurais envie de faire? Quelque chose qui te passionnerait?

\- Si j'en aurais bien une..

\- Alors note la!  
(Sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil)  
Cela reste une idée non? Même si tu ne fait pas ça plus tard personne ne te blâmera, on te demande juste une idée.

\- Hm.. moui, sûrement..

\- Enfin je voulais juste te prévenir que ton père et moi nous partons pour une semaine de vacances bien méritées, donc tu as la maison pour toi! Nous partons demain. Je vais faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de choses spéciales ?

\- Du grignotage ?..

\- Allé va pour du grignotage !"

Sa mère souris en levant les yeux aux ciels, sa fille ne changerait jamais. (P/L) regarda sa mère sortir de la chambre, puis elle se remis dans sa position, affalée sur son bureau. Elle poussa un long soupir ce qui lui provoqua une petite migraine et un mal de dos insoutenable. Elle grogna et partis s'allonger dans son lit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormis.

Le lendemain, elle faillit louper son réveil. Elle était assez en retard pour devoir courir jusqu'à son école. Elle ne pris ni le temps de déjeuner, ni le temps de se coiffer. Quand elle arriva à son établissement elle vit Izuku à l'entrée et lui fit signe. Celui-ci le lui rendit, puis la dévisagea à force qu'elle s'approchait.

" - qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête.. j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

\- (P/L).. Kacchan t'as encore frappé hier ?..

\- N-non pourquoi ?"

Elle le regardait un peu effarée, elle n'avait pas vue le blond depuis deux jours.

" - Tu as deux bosses sur le front.."

Elle se toucha le visage. Elle eu une décharge de douleur sur le côté gauche et le côté droit. Prise d'effroi, elle couru jusqu'au toilette où elle se regarda. Elle vit deux petites bosses bleues, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle les effleura et eu mal. Sa peau était tendue et le moindre contact renforçait la douleur. Elle se demanda si elle avait été battue par Katsuki dans ses rêves. Elle alla à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière lui appliqua de la crème pour les coups et blessures et lui banda la tête. Elle soupira.

"C'est vraiment, mais vraiment bien ma veine ça ..."

Une fois finis, après s'être battue avec l'infirmière, parce qu'elle se débattait dans tout les sens sous le coup de la douleur, elle se dirigea vers la classe où Izuku était déjà assis à sa place. Il l'a regarda inquiet, mais elle lui fit signe que tout était ok. Tout le monde la regardait, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Certains rigolant, d'autres chuchotant que Katsuki avait encore frappé, ce qui valu un nouveau soupir à (P/L). D'ailleurs le blondinet n'était pas encore arrivé. {Étrange} se dit-elle, {en général il est toujours dans les premiers}.  
Sa migraine lui repris, la faisant se couchée sur la table devant elle. Elle avait mal à ses bosses. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement la faisant se redresser. Elle se redressa un peu trop vite au goût de son dos, qui lui faisait encore mal à cause d'hier. Depuis quand avait-elle des douleurs chroniques comme ça.. lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était "que" Katsuki Bakugou, elle retomba sur sa table. Ce qui l'a surpris, fut qu'il ne vienne pas pour lui lancer une quelconque insulte ou pour la brusquer. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa place, stoïque. Elle le regardait marcher et se sentant observé, il l'a regarda à son tour. (P/L) croisa son regard enflammé et détourna rapidement les yeux. Le jeune homme s'assit à sa place, comme si de rien était. (P/L) était plus que sous le choc. Cette journée allait-elle être paisible pour une fois?.. La migraine qu'elle avait fini par oublier, cogna de nouveau. Elle frôla ses bosses sentant qu'elle chose d'assez dur. Elle appuya légèrement et se rendit compte que ses bosses étaient assez pointues pour des bosses normales. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par l'arrivée du professeur.

" - Nous vous avions demandé de remplir un papier afin de savoir où vous souhaiteriez aller après avoir finis cette année. Je vous demanderais de rapatrier les papier vers l'avant."

Le visage de (P/L) se déforma par l'effroi. Elle avait complètement oublié de remplir ce papier et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi noter. Elle sortit sa feuille rapidement et gribouilla grossièrement quelque chose avant de rendre sa feuille à son camarade de devant. Alors que sa feuille passait vers l'avant elle mis sa tête dans ses mains, la secouant de droite à gauche comme pour dire non. Elle sentis un regard pesant sur elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Katsuki, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux la fixer intensément, ses poings resserrant la feuille au point de la froisser. (P/L) voulu se faire toute petite, elle se sentait en danger. Elle eu une nouvelle migraine et cela se propagea jusqu'à ses dents. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle leva la main pour sortir de classe ce que le professeur lui accorda. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où elle toqua.

" - Oui?

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger à nouveau, mais j'ai vraiment très mal à la tête."

L'infirmière la défigura un moment.

" - Approche toi, nous allons défaire ces bandages."

(P/L) s'assit sur le lit qui se trouvait à côté de l'infirmière. Celle-ci commença à défaire le bandage, puis celui-ci complètement defait, commença à palper le front de (P/L).

" - Est ce que tu sens quelque chose à ce niveau là ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose, comme une bosse ou un bouton..

\- (P/L)? Dit moi, est ce que tu étais sujette à avoir un alter?

\- Non, personne de ma famille n'en a.. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien félicitation jeune fille, tu viens de recevoir un alter!"

PDV (P/L)

L'infirmière s'esclaffa devant ma tête incrédule.. moi? Un alter? Comment ça ?

" - Un alter?

\- Oui jeune fille! Ce ne sont pas des bosses que tu as là. Mais ce sont bel et bien des cornes qui poussent sur ta tête !"

Elle me dit ça d'un ton rieur en me tendant un miroir. Quand je le pris, un coup de jus me frappa, passant outre cela, je vis deux bouts de corne blancs et bleus sortir. Cela pouvait presque paraître mignon.

" - Mais un alter ne doit pas être découvert vers le plus jeune âge d'un enfant?

\- Il arrive que certains soit un peu en retard sur la manifestation d'un alter.. ce qui est peut être ton cas? Le plus étonnant soit que personne de ta famille n'ai d'Alter, mais que toi tu en ai un..

-oui, effectivement.. c'est.. surprenant.."

Je continuais de regarder et de toucher mes débuts de corne, tout en discutant avec l'infirmière. Elle me fit comprendre que les douleurs passeraient, mais qu'il fallait être patiente. Elle m'invita à m'allonger un peu pour me reposer.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma première pensée fut de prendre le miroir pour être sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé.. mais le plus surprenant n'étais pas que mes cornes étaient encore la.. le plus surprenant était mes dents. Deux canines plus acérées et légèrement plus grande que les autres. Je commençais à devenir une vrai bête.. il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure depuis mon arrivée dans cette salle et j'avais déjà appris l'existence d'un alter en moi et pire encore que celui-ci me transformait. De la buée apparu dans mes yeux, puis une goutte, puis deux, et enfin un torrent de larme coulait sur mes joues à présent. La porte s'ouvrit et par reflex, je m'enfuis sous les draps.

" - (P/L)?..."

Izuku ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la? Ah oui.. l'heure de la récré.

" - (P/L)?.. tu dors? Est ce que tout va bien ?"

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres à ce moment la et je mis rapidement ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs.

" - Je t'ai entendu.. qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?"

Est ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Et si il me rejetait maintenant que je n'étais plus comme lui .. tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de donner de réponse que le draps fut soulevé de ma tête.

" - NON!"

Mon cris effraya légèrement Izuku, mais il tenait toujours le draps levé. Mon visage était exposé, je devais le cacher.. Cependant Izuku approcha sa main. Je sentis que sa main toucha une de mes cornes. Après un instants de silence je ferma les yeux me préparant au pire.

" - (P/L)?! CE SONT DES VRAIS ?!"

Quoi ?... C'est tout ? Pas de sale monstre ni rien? Mes sanglots avaient repris

" - O-oui se sont des vrais *renifle* elles me font mal et je n'en voulait pas..

\- MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL ! Ton alter est un changement corporelle, ils sont rare! De quel type tu es ?! Est ce que tu sais ce que tu as comme particularité et..."

Izuku semblait plus fasciné qu'effrayé ou en colère. Au contraire, ça avait l'air de lui plaire, il avait l'air heureux que cela m'arrive.

" - Dit tu me laisserais prendre des notes sur toi? Et tu m'avertiras quand tu sauras des choses nouvelles sur ton alter?

\- Oui.. *renifle* je suis désolée Izuku..

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne suis plus comme toi..

\- Et ça fait de toi quelqu'un de différent d'avant?"

Lorsqu'il cita cette phrase, il souriait. C'est vrai il avait raison après tout.. à quel point étais-je différente ? En apparence ? Et alors cela ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un comme ceux de notre classe.. au contraire, je leur ressemblais, mais en sachant ce que c'était d'être sans alter. Et à part un changement d'apparence rien n'avait réellement changé.

" - Non tu as raison Izuku,ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de différent.."

Je lui souris. Pour une fois je lui avait sincèrement souris. Pourquoi ce soulagement ? Je me posais encore la question. Du fait qu'Izuku avait vue mon visage, je décida d'enlever mon draps complètement.

" - Je n'ai pas très envie de me montrer aux autres..

\- ça va aller (P/L).. la seule différence est ton apparence !

\- Justement Izuku.. comment je pourrais expliqué ca...

\- Dire que tu étais en retard sur le développement complet de ton alter ou bien que tu as muté comme ça ou encore..."

Izuku semble partit dans ses profondes réflexions à voix haute. Je ris. Sa concentration faisait vraiment peur, plus peur que mon changement d'apparence. En m'entendant rire, il s'arrêta et rougis légèrement.

"- je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je dois y retourner...

\- tout va bien se passer."

Il m'avait dit ça avec un simple sourire innocent. C'était vraiment réconfortant. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais pour voir Izuku, qui me regardait de travers. Je lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la tête pour lui dire d'y aller. Il se leva d'un bond et me rejoignit.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4162f2dd2500a4c5e83d8d59912c9e3a"Lors du retour en classe de (P/L), certains la regardèrent, effarés. Elle se doutais qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être transpercée par tellement de regard. Elle baissa la tête tout en avançant jusqu'à sa place. Izuku lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras, en voyant sa tête baissée et qu'elle mordait ses lèvres d'anxiété. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui l'a fit brièvement sourire aussi. Elle eu un peu mal au dos en se tournant vers Izuku pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle fit mine de rien et continua sa route jusqu'à sa place. Elle ne se focalisa que sur les fenêtres en face d'elle, où la pluie battait son plein. En entrant dans sa rangée pour rejoindre sa place, elle eu une étrange intuition. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de la table du jeune Bakugou, elle sauta pile au moment où sa jambe passa sous la table pour lui faire un croche-pied. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour le voir fulminer de rage. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, ses dents lui firent mal et quelque chose lui grattait au fond de la gorge. Elle grimaça et émis un petit grognement venant du fond de sa gorge, qui l'a surpris elle même. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et regarda discrètement autour d'elle pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Mais non. Elle s'assit à sa place, sa gorge la chatouillant énormément. Elle essaya de se racler la gorge, mais rien n'y faisait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f7b97ca64bee61d8fe359ea23cbae18""Alors? On fait semblant d'avoir un alter?.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dcf92abc07a05f757f34591c21ce196"Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'un jeune blond. Faire semblant ? Elle? Si elle avait eu le choix, elle en aurait choisi un autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9657d5234336e60237df49da072590a5""C'est pas le moment..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e94af8e5ca5edd58cc48a51329ad9cb"(P/L) se tenait la tête entre les mains, quelque chose lui faisait mal à la gorge et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on la dérange maintenant. Et en tout particulier lui. Une explosion retentis devant elle. La fumée lui chatouillant le nez elle regarda Katsuki de travers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8a28bf9da870327fca06f1c682c72a""- Un problème l'arnaqueuse?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086af585163b89b9730272a06f198e20"Elle avait vraiment envie d'éternuer à présent. Son nez la dérangeait énormément et sa gorge encore plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f65547088055079070e0c1421adac46""- Écoute j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e13db9b998437d082237096783e9f97b"- Je m'enfiche de savoir ce que tu veux pimbêche, arrête de faire samblant quand tu vaux rien! Tu te crois maline alors qu'au final tu n'es que.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe225583ddc72ad02a90a069603edce"(P/L) ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éternua. Mais elle n'éternua pas classiquement. Un éclaire de la couleur du feu apparu dans la salle. Katsuki avait à présent les cheveux et le visage roussis. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que (P/L) qui avait à présent ses mains sur sa bouche. Katsuki vit rouge. Il tapa ses mains sur la table de (P/L) qui avait déjà des larmes dans les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait. (P/L) n'avait plus mal à la gorge au contraire elle se sentait mieux. Elle regarda Katsuki dans les yeux et se leva. Le jeune homme, toujours roussi, cogna son front avec violence contre celui de (P/L)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ce560b75ff9b269f5e78f154683678""- Tu te crois meilleure que moi parce que tu as un alter d'on ne sait où maintenant.. je vais vite te rappeler ta place .. fond de poubelle !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0aba4787d1ef51e860be94ff0c18238"Il se jetta sur (P/L) avant d'être violemment rejeté en arrière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb552e2aede976af9e443b161b9227f3"" - Katsuki qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne image pour une personne qui voudrait s'inscrire à l'école prisée qu'est Yuei."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8556dbfccd348a556bb51461f0eeed"Katsuki grogna, il fulminait de rage. (P/L) toujours debout se courba d'un coup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f21f20a6e15ede5c917355316c492bb""- Mon dos..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c0b1f7448e4159a65cf8a253579a3b"Elle avait affreusement mal, quelque chose la démangeait et la faisait souffrir comme si cette chose voulait sortir. Elle essaya de se gratter frénétiquement, mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire elle avait encore plus mal. Ses yeux regardaient Katsuki qui était par terre. Elle était terrorisée et avait tellement mal. Il l'a dévisageait avec un petit sourire narquois. Quand il vit des larmes qui commençaient à coulé son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un visage stoïque. (P/L) se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de hurler, sa toute nouvelle canine s'enfonçant un peu dans la chaire rose. Ses yeux appelaient à l'aide. Le professeur se précipita à ses côtés pour la soutenir, essayant de la faire se remettre droite. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle était courbée et le moindre mouvement lui déchirait littéralement le dos. Le professeur avec l'aquiessement de (P/L), souleva délicatement le t-shirt de la fille. Son visage se crispa d'horreur. Il remis vite le t-shirt de la fille en place et la couvris avec sa propre veste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70e32eabe391cb6a459b55eac285b95c""- Nous allons appeler l'hôpital et vos parents (P/L), nous devons discuter avec eux"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08f2c877d533e888e5eb6f76749e00a"(P/L) s'affessa et mis un genoux à terre. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos. En les rouvrant légèrement, elle vit Katsuki toujours par terre. Elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose, mais le son de sa voix était bloqué dans sa gorge. Mais le garçon, lui, avait lu. Il avait lu sur les lèvres de (P/L) deux mots qui le dégoûtait plus que tout. Et pourtant pour la première fois, il se sentit mal. (P/L), alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même cette fois ci, entrevit Katsuki se relever et marcher vers elle. Elle ne s'était dit qu'une chose sur le coup. { Génial.. il va encore en profiter.. }. Elle en avait assez de cette vie, de se faire martyriser, elle s'abandonna à l'obscurité progressive de son esprit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f60000fd980a48b07fc60808aaebd2"*PDV Katsuki*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27a3c055ac0b01325729179e7a8cc29"Elle s'était écroulée sur devant moi. Cette fille impuissante, cette faible qui n'avait pas d'Alter. Et pourtant elle me tenait toujours tête. Cette fille m'insupportait plus que tout. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de (P/L) à demi clos, elle murmura quelque chose. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sombrait/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c8e056a2d6ef55bd36e203bffcd4346""Aide moi"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cdac66baf57e5790d4112ce5eb97b16"Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cette fille. Pourquoi j'aiderais quelqu'un comme ça. N'importe qui peut l'aider, le professeur est la. Un souvenir me revient en tê style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je marchais avec mon groupe sur un tronc en travers d'un ruisseau, alors que j'avais glissé et atterri dans l'eau, Deku était là. Avec ce regard et sa main tendu vers moi. Pourquoi tout les faibles sont comme ça. Mes mains commençaient à crépiter. Il faut que je me calme. Mais en même temps.. je grinça des dents et me leva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f70b7fcc1962060b8364d936e77067d""- putain fait chier.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8463b100a2a534e5d79a8c46820b83dd"Je grogna tout en m'approchant de (P/L)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e0b9bbdc47d1fc32688b994f7313f44""-Regardez bien ça sera ma première action de héro ! PERSONNE N'EST AU DESSUS DE MOI !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb09eefe462abbeed8948963b17951c"{Tch.. regardez moi bien le imbéciles. Je serais le plus grand des héros et je dépasserais All might}. Alors que j'étais à côté de (P/L), je vis que son t-shirt n'était pas totalement baissé, en dessous de la veste du prof. Je pris un bout à la va vite et jeta un coup d'œil discret à son dos. Il était blanc, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je levais un peu plus son t-shirt, pour voir le début de deux grandes plaies béantes dans son dos. Je remis le t-shirt en place très vite. {Bordel c'est quoi ça ?!... Bah De toute façon c'est pas comme si ça me concernait}. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Alors que je me retournais pour finalement faire demi tour et abandonné mon idée, je vis Deku debout, tremblant comme à son habitude. Son regard était le même qu'avec moi ce jour là. Merde à la fin. Je pris le t-shirt de (P/L) entre mes mains et je la tira doucement. Lorsque je lui pris le bras pour la mettre droite, je me pris un coup de jus, ce qui me déplu fortement. Les autres me regardaient bizarrement. {Ils sont vraiment méprisable et elle, elle est vraiment lamentable. Même pas capable de supporter un alter c'est vraiment le meilleur du pire. Et elle voudrait rentrer à Yuei avec moi! La bonne blague, hahahaha. Elle n'arrivera à rien. C'est peine perdue, un boulet reste un boulet.}. Elle marmonna quelque chose alors que je passais son bras au dessus de mes épaules pour la relever. [ Ça me soul.. ça me soul vraiment..]. J'entendis les sirènes d'une ambulance arriver. J'attrapa les jambes de (P/L) afin qu'elle soit correctement posée sur mes bras. [ Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? Ils ont un problème ?]. J'entendis (P/L) émettre un petit râle de mécontentement. La position dans laquelle elle était, faisait que son dos s'étirait et donc que ses entailles dans le dos s'étiraient avec. Alors que j'étais stoïque, j'entendais des personnes autour de moi rire, d'autres murmurer des choses incompréhensible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad299f0d2e986984066f051f1959868""-VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME OÙ QUOI ?! LE PREMIER QUI SE PAIE ENCORE MA TETE JE LUI FAIT SON COMPTE..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0823218082f72250a3b710b7b5d8f9d"C'est vraiment chiant cette situation. Je me retrouve avec un boulet dans les bras et eux ça les fait rire, je passe vraiment pour un bouffon. Je vis Deku toujours debout devant la porte. Je lui fit signe de tendre les bras, ce qu'il fit tout tremblant. Je tendis mes propres bras et je lâcha (P/L) dans les siens, au final ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux par terre... Vraiment une belle brochette de bon à rien.. je secoua la tête, mit les mains dans mes poches et je retourna à ma place. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="181a98937955f35574098e6c77f0d115""- QUOI ENCORE! C'EST PAS COMME SI ELLE ÉTAIT VRAIMENT BLESSÉE !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e209dc23750a68198d46d767810f0f0"Je vis du coin de l'œil Deku se relever et prendre (P/L) délicatement. [Pas besoin d'être aussi délicat, elle va pas se casser en deux]. Je levais les yeux au style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J'entendis des pas pressés, quelque chose rouler et des gens parler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd090103eed9f81a162e13c6a04158df"*PDV externe*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca4eefa197a0c8269d3a484279cbe4e"La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant se taire certains élèves qui discutaient. (P/L) fut mise sur un brancard avec l'aide d'Izuku et fut emmenée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7e6b6cd273d39dce99260b5fd4ec88"Quand (P/L) se réveilla, c'était comme le jour de son réveil après l'incident. Sa mère était allongée sur le lit, la tête posée sur ses bras et son père était à la fenêtre. (P/L) secoua doucement sa mère, sa main donnant un petit choc électrique au bras dénudé de celle-ci. Sa mère se réveillant doucement regarda sa fille qui lui souriait de toute ses (nouvelles) dents. La petite femme qui était allongée précédemment était à présent au cou de sa fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af1b6e153dd86d6b20d6bb41cd1a7e6""- Oh~ (P/L) je suis tellement désolée../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ab4649b27d99162dfdf89e6a3eefc4"- Pourquoi tu t'excuses maman? Personne n'aurait pu le prédire..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a98999cd03444d36dbc97179e9233f2"S'en suivit entre de sanglots. La mère de (P/L) appuya ensuite sur un bouton pour appeler une infirmière. Quand celle-ci arriva , elle lui expliqua que (P/L) était réveillée et qu'elle avait l'air de se sentir plutôt bien. L'infirmière hocha la tête et signala qu'elle avertirait un médecin pour qu'il puisse faire un point avec la famille./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284c132534db5250c3f1927dd22f308e"Le médecin entra dans la petite pièce où la famille discutais calmement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741ed65cac9b02c7647200ca079633ff"" - Tu dois être (N/L) (P/L)? Est ce que je peux demander à tes parents de sortir"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763bf439060468a33a1b9876093f8398"(P/L) hocha la tête et fit un signe à ses parents que tout irait bien. Ses parents sortirent fermant la porte derrière eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c24599a312fe503f757cabc26d6814"" - je vais commencer par t'osculter pour voir si tout vas bien et ensuite nous nous occuperons de ton dos."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b136b49b8662fada2fbab9a626e393"(P/L) hocha la tête tout en touchant sa poitrine, quelque chose la serrait. Le médecin ayant le dos tourné, elle souleva son haut pour voir qu'elle avait un bandage. Elle rebaissa son t-shirt rapidement et émis un petit râle à cause de son dos. Le médecin ce releva et s'approcha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93512b0054f9492de02aa17e0d36d03a""- Bien en premier lieu, tes cornes. Te font-elles mal?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4ea3a848fc76b3244178b4605283c1"- Plus vraiment maintenant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cec7a77ca2b3e2ed74b46bf876fd410d"- C'est déjà une bonne chose cela veut dire qu'elles ont terminé leur croissance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9939dde15e77a186322cff1b0c66b9"- Je vois../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0362477ff85bd9e9f2f9fc5f20d0b17"- Tout tes muscles ont l'air fonctionnels, c'est très bien. Je vais te demander de t'asseoir et d'enlever ton haut."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff849a73e4e82a59789233b6b95ffc0"(P/L) eu beaucoup de difficulté à retirer son haut. Elle se débattit longuement, se retrouvant coincée. Le haut était enlevé jusqu'à son cou et les coudes etaient coincés dedans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4130232eb72f4bfaa6b8096aabe727c""- Hm... S'il vous plaît../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdf1efcdc7b88e7941813e0da70dc068"- un problème ? Ah oui je vois, je vais t'aider"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7febc0e4d37532b6f7b3c5c1b2e36454"Le médecin l'aida et commença à défaire les bandages. (P/L) se rendit compte que l'infirmière lui avait laissé ses sous-vêtements, elle se sentait un peu moins gênée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3f805c139ec9914c091324be1636e1""- Hm.. c'est très moche tout ca.. assis-toi sur le tabouret dos à la lumière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1ddde240c826decb1af4f5a1f62cab"- C'est si grave?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b26b1fb8142ce3c65d2bf127c5a8f55"- Ton dos semble très gonflé et tu as deux entailles dans le dos. Elles sont recouvertes de croûtes et d'écailles allant du blanc au bleu foncé voir même noir.. c'est très étrange.. je vais déjà te nettoyer tout ça."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e847267b2df3a362a0731416b3907c1"(P/L) le vit prendre un scalpel et s'approcher d'elle. Une sueur froide et désagréable longea son dos. Elle sentit le médecin mettre une de ses mains sur son dos, puis un contact froid. Elle sentit quelque chose gratter puis un liquide dégouliner dans son dos. Une odeur nauséabonde emplis la salle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba557c8a75a64ca1cc092f3b5670b710""- il semble que tu ai une petite infections de la plaie, mais rien de grave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81cadfb9ae8f14b870dadf6c6419bc09"Le médecin s'afferra à nettoyer les deux plaies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d3842efe132a9698a31e6cb980e92ec""Je vais essayé d'écarter un peu les plaies pour voir si il n'y a rien dedans, est ce que tu pourrais te pencher un peu?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4bc85c9ea053983660628768bec9b0b"(P/L) se pencha vers l'avant ses cheveux cascadant devant elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f31b855b9717e19a2a519aeae718e6c"Elle sentit le médecin écarté légèrement une des plaies dans son dos et sentis quelque chose frémir à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Soudain (P/L) cria de douleur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7e16c6d46bb98799887bd78753f9c5"" - Je suis vraiment désolée jeune fille, c'est assez étrange je peux voir une masse musculaire avec quelque chose qui ressemble à un doigt. J'ai voulu tiré dessus pour le faire sortir, mais c'était une mauvaise idée il me semblerait."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c31874abfea4dea6ff9f03d3dc5c1bac"(P/L) était recroquevillée sur elle même. Des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle serrait ses bras. { Alors ça..foutu médecin c'est vraiment pas commode. Bon sang ça fait mal.. ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?!}. Elle sentis une nouvelle chose bouger dans son dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a6b2492acb7cb4b1091ad7896eea2a2""- Est ce que tu arrives à bouger ce qu'il y a dans ton dos ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f085229344dd885cf6f8005330355b6e"Lorsqu'elle essaya , elle se rendit compte que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle était vraiment coincé. Elle essaya de rouler des épaules, de d'étendre son dos puis de le tendre, mais rien n'y faisait. (P/L) secouait à présent sa tête dans ses mains. Le médecin lui tapota la tête en douceur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473015f7946128c32d54d95defce2d12""- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons trouver une solution. Je vais chercher tes parents pour leur expliquer et leur montrer ton problème d'accord?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d572aaa31cf828fcd492dfbb5c3e658d"(P/L), le regard dans le vide encore une fois, hocha doucement la tête./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4557cbc4898d8c21e6edf8ccd0eafe2"Ses parents rentrèrent dans la chambre. Sa mère se précipita vers sa fille pour l'étreindre, mais le médecin lui demanda d'éviter pour le moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee04847b807646e1238e7c76ea920548""- (P/L), tourne toi, dos à nous s'il te plaî style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Ce qu'elle fit)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Voyez-vous ces deux plaies béantes, il se cache à l'intérieur des "doigts" qui ressemblent assez communément à des articulations d'ailes. Son alter étant du type "métamorphose", elle a pris un aspect draconique, d'où ses dents, ses cornes et bientôt des ailes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b1c1050c5c71f14b23128b838a4afa"À l'entente du mot "ailes", (P/L) fit volte-face. {Comment ça des ailes?... Comment ça je vais avoir des ailes accrochées dans le dos?! Je n'avais déjà pas assez de problème comme ça ?!}. (P/L) était en colère, elle gronda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c396ecc48dde6cb1044d3c137ed608be""- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dis?.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133ee513e575848cae1fce018ed8bd02"Tout le regards se tournèrent vers elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8faadc9deaf069d1cab28f21b9acf8ae""- POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS AVERTIS ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f19864ca4760dcf5c811b52acb3bce"-Allons (P/L).. même nous nous ne pouvions pas prévoir ça .. personne de la famille n'.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d83d1a186972857809b563c3ad14bc"-MENSONGE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600cebadbfe362a00e32c6c7a6998c8d"(P/L) se leva violemment et fut prise d'une violente nausée. Elle se sentit mal et surtout ressentit quelque chose de froid sur un côté de son dos qui goûtait un peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5c985a90f9e8d20633ce4c3789185c""- Non... C'est pas vrai.. Dite moi que c'est un CAUCHEMAR !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a820d787eb5d535bd59b2e5b8eab12c5"(P/L) commença à pleurer de chaudes larmes. Elle cria et sentit autre chose, de l'autre côté de son dos se coller à elle. Sa mère tenta de s'approcher, mais (P/L) eu un mouvement de recule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17265c2b2f0e02f292f90d8c6e2ec581""- Ne me touche pas..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99f890f2ebada831ceb08e92c6b2752f"(P/L) siffla cette phrase de colère et fut prise d'une nouvelle nausée. Les personnes se trouvant devant elle, étaient à présent sous le choc. Ne comprenant pas, elle se retourna face à la vitre de sa chambre pour voir, au travers, deux ailes, ressemblant plutôt à des linges blancs mouillés et à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle se retourna à nouveau vers ses parents et le médecin, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95973ef3dd17a2d05ea3a976010b2052""-Maman..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4babe2c184f0ace3fa433e69166ec160"Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains tout en sanglotant. Ses ailes se replièrent sur elles mêmes, prenant parfaitement les formes de son dos, les faisant disparaître de la vision des personnes se trouvant devant (P/L)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea683d2deb9fdac2b12779c5d9fb8d54""- Ohh.. je suis tellement désolée (P/L) si tu savais..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546618d929892932c43d2fe394bfbf90"La jeune fille sanglota encore un long moment. Essuyant ses yeux à présent bouffis, elle pris une inspiration. Elle se tourna vers le médecin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30ef09e34fe15853cefeae81ecefa1c9""- Est ce que.. Est-ce que je pourrais voler un jour ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46842f91eb4fb2738d7c302508a5fe5d"Le médecin fut pris de court par cette question, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction de la jeune fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0d90de6db0bd9271afdb7d56520183""- Pour tout t'avouer, cela dépendra de l'évolution de ton alter, de ta force et de comment tu prendras soin de tes ailes. Un bain de soleil pour les sécher, pour les renforcer et pour qu'elle ne reste pas blanche. Les nettoyer à l'eau, puis les enduire délicatement d'huile avec un chiffon. Tu devras faire attention aux parasites et à toutes autres sources de sécheresse. Par ailleurs, tu remettras ton haut une fois que j'aurais nettoyer les ouvertures de ton dos"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37aa8b516e047b34ae4751e75c9866e7"(P/L) fit ce que le médecin lui avait dit, après qu'il eu finis de panser ses plaies. Étrangement, celles-ci lui faisaient moins mal qu'avant. Le médecin s'approcha de (P/L) avec une paire de ciseaux, il l'a fit se tourner et commença à découper dans la fabrique. Il tira délicatement les ailes de (P/L) à travers les fentes du tissus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1119ce4495929a2270441665412d29d6""- Et surtout, interdiction de laisser tes ailes couvertes sous un t-shirt. Elles doivent respirer et être aérées."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4507c5f7dc3592439cc0554bd736617a"(P/L) semblait perdue au fond de ses pensées. {Si déjà j'ai ces trucs collés à mon dos, et pour toute la vie, autant en prendre soin... J'espère qu'elles me seront utiles et qu'elles ne seront pas là juste pour faire jolies...}. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par des claquement de doigts devant son visage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debef911248b1551746cb30f2d88e5ee""- Tu m'écoutes jeune fille? Vue que tes parents partent ce soir pendant une semaine, il va falloir que tu ailles chez un/une ami(e), tu ne pourras pas prendre soin de toi toute seule."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cce7fcaffaa5abc61bbcd47c8241950"{Alors ça ... C'est vraiment, mais vraiment bien ma veine...}/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b53f9ca4541b8acf3cb753b35698a7""- Izuku ?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72343d247cd4dd46bea93f1036ccfd45"- Oui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34a78c91c997e8115961cd6bce264896"- Est ce que je te dérange ?../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf89e66e9baba9af1161aa57090bccb7"- (P/L)?.. tu as un problème ?! Est ce que tout va bien?! tu n'as jamais appelé avant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238665a32c328ea60322571f8e693329"- Dit.. j'aurais un faveur à te demander... C'est assez compliqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ee8649ed1d0a2a78af4a38b9453a1a"- Je t'écoute/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15653c72421c52f7f7220ff8b3f812b8"- J'ai un problème.. mes parents partent pour une semaine et à cause du développement de mon alter.. Je ne peux pas restée seule à la mai.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2548cbc0ee9ee6f87a1141ba36e62fe"- Je reviens !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5591ecf2ffcb8c9fca1d3a916ecf8be6"(P/L) regardait ses parents avec nervosité, l'oreille collée au téléphone de l'hôpital. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ne l'avait même pas laissé terminer. Elle entendit à travers le combiné, des pas qui revenaient./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c51d9f1073c14e14b05a968aa6d95cd""- Si tu veux... Hm.. tu peux rester chez nous.. enfin quelque temps, j'ai demandé à ma maman../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4e6530aa7cd50adfd092bcc12d2d7e7"- Je ne veux pas être une gêne tu sais.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf6775333df26428ccc0e18b244f338"-Ne t'en fais pas ça va allé ! Tu es là bienvenue !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22599c6cbc491da9f06d635c7421bca7"Le cœur de (P/L) se réchauffa et ses ailes frémirent un peu. Ses parents auraient pu jurer qu'une étincelle venait d'apparaître au dessus des cornes de (P/L). Elle souriait. Elle avait vraiment trouvé un ami. Elle remercia Izuku et sa mère par téléphone, puis raccrocha. Elle annonça à ses parents qu'elle ne serait pas seule durant la semaine. Ses parents partirent remplir un formulaire de sortie pour (P/L) et d'autres papiers. Elle les suivit un instant du regard, puis son attention se porta sur ses mains. Des doigts, comme ceux dans son dos. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts, en regardant le ciel. { Voler... Cela doit être une sacré aventure..} Elle regarda sa main à nouveau, elle ferma ses doigts puis les ouvrit. Elle répéta cette opération, en ressentant chaque mouvement, chaque muscle de sa main. Elle encra cette sensation et l'imagina avec les ailes de son dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14858b14f9e3bd0bf88819c7713bcd28""- Comme des doigts fermés... Puis, ouverts..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e65212b5f35bd0bf1fbeeab70c960a5"Sa première tentative fut un échec, malgré qu'elle ressenti une petite secousse de ses muscles du dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cbf66625dde460c03becd56f78f07d7""-ils sont... Fermés... Puis, j'ouvre délicatement..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21175dfd44740b27e38b59c1df57e7fc"Elle entendit des exclamations de surprises d'infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir. Elle sentit quelque chose se lever dans son dos. La lumière passant à travers ses délicates membranes. Elle se vit dans la vitre, elle ressemblait à un ange. Les rayons de soleil qui tapaient sur les ailes de (P/L) lui faisaient un bien fou, cela la réchauffait. Elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois de plus en plus vite. Ayant pris pleinement conscience des petits muscles qu'elle avait derrière elle, elle essaya de faire un battement. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un tremblement. {Encore une fois, et encore une, allé encore une}. Cette fois-ci les soubresauts ressemblaient de plus en plus à de vrai battements. Elle sentait l'air sur ses membranes, qui finissait propulsé vers l'avant, faisant flotter ses cheveux. Elle rigola. Ses parents accoururent pour savoir se qu'il se passait. (P/L) battis des ailes et rigola d'un rire cristallin, les larmes aux yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="500b60b8cafb2d48152cb7b7f6060f8a""- Un jour, Maman, Papa, je pourrais voler"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c314fbe8d68efbb76b5640cfab6ef3a7"Elle souffla cette phrase en même temps qu'elle battait des ailes, envoyant quelque bribe d'air vers ses parents. Ses cheveux dansaient autant que ses yeux (C/Y). Des étincelles commencèrent à danser autour de (P/L), celle-ci levant les mains devant elle, comme pour réclamer un câlin à ses parents. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour toucher les nuages et passer par dessus ceux-ci, lors d'un mauvais temps pour retrouver la chaleur du soleil au dessus. Les étincelles bondissaient sur le bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas comme un cours-jus, comme elle avait l'habitude d'en donner. Celles-ci étaient chaleureuses, d'une magnifique couleur rouge et doré. Cela l'émerveilla tout autant que ses style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle qui avait au départ refusé la transformation de son corps, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Elle toussa légèrement faisant s'échapper quelques volutes de fumée. Ses parents la dévisagèrent. C'est vrai, elle ne leur en avait pas parlé.. elle claqua la langue de nervosité, ce qui laissa s'échapper une petite étincelle de feu de sa bouche. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et se maintenant la nuque, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle entendit des parents pouffer un petit peu et les regarda d'un air interrogatif./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1662122b0e44f90816e74c19dbb6b983""- Le médecin nous a déjà averti qu'il était possible qu'un jour tu puisses avoir le "souffle de feu" d'un dragon! Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit de ci-tôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba98e40df6dbd7bd0e950da9029e435"-Hmmm.. ça s'est manifesté en classe {au plus grand malheur de Katsuki}, j'avais très mal à la gorge et alors que j'éternuais des petites flammes sont sorties...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Elle repensa au visage du jeune blond plein de suie et eu un rictus qu'elle eu du mal à cacher)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d69443f213d1e58f30c78e98ebcd0a65"- Alors évite d'éternuer à l'avenir, ou tout du moins, pas dans la maison."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f528d91fd0b8b255f459608d4b80c7e"Après cette remarque de son père, elle rigola nerveusement. Comment ses parents pouvait-il prendre la chose du si bon côté ?... N'étaient-ils pas inquiet par son état ? Bien sûr le médecin avait dû les rassurer, mais ça suffisait vraiment ? Ils n'avaient l'air ni choqué ni sur une position de rejet par rapport à elle, alors pourquoi ?... Elle suivit ses parents en salle d'attente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033c622b868817134c420f97c47a087a""- Dîtes.. est ce que vous saviez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ab85a38f9b7bebea2a18e285673a4e"- De quoi (P/L)?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Son père et sa mère se retournèrent)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694d3e7b1d91e246b68ba4743fefe01d"- Pour tout ça ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Elle se montra du doigt)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="286673fda1e74430af82bd208a7bbc21"- Non, nous ne le savions pas. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut prévoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23dd8a4b31fcaab145b366bad8d3c7e4"- Alors.. pourquoi tellement de calme?.. Vous ne semblez ni choqués, ni dégoûtés, ni même confus../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f6b265287245bc752dfefc4c0c163c0"- Peut-être parce que nous savions a quelque part que tu étais spéciale!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75ca196da503b42799415b8b9516f0b"Sa mère lui fit un clin d'oeil et son père s'approcha et mis sa main sur la tête de sa fille , entre ses deux cornes, et lui frotta la tête tendrement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a169dba88963a224b7725ce74990ac""- Avec ou sans-alter, tu es notre réussite. Et ce n'est pas un petit changement d'apparence qui va nous faire te détester. Tu restes là fille de ton père n'est ce pas?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3fcb57104528d5bc23b47653052cdc"Sa mère mit un petit coup dans l'épaule de son père, alors que celui-ci s'esclaffait. (P/L) ne pu que rire face à cette scè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mais interrieurement, (P/L) avait des doutes. On ne recevait pas un alter comme ça, surtout dans une famille de sans-alter.. alors comment? Pourquoi elle? Quand et qu'est ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait droit à ces subites modifications.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69462f6625e79d4457d7c4264600d65c"Apres un long moment d'attente, une infirmière arriva en salle. Elle donna des papier aux parents de (P/L) et tout un tas de pansements et de produits plus bizarre les uns que les autres. (P/L) quand à elle divaguait, elle avait faim. Mais pas une faim habituelle, elle avait faim de viande. Cela lui faisait mal aux canines. Elle en parla à sa mère, qui lui assura qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer. Après avoir signé un où deux papier encore, ils étaient enfin sur le trajet de retour. (P/L) sentait son ventre gargouiller et celui-ci exprima clairement son mécontentement. Cela lui valu quelque ricannement et des regards indiscrets de sa mère./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a197c12ca0e5d9c7432670aae701963"Arrivés à destination, tout s'accéléra très vite. (P/L) dû préparer ses affaires pour aller chez le jeune homme aux cheveux brocolis, ses parents durent préparer leurs affaires ainsi qu'effectuer quelque modification sur les pulls et t-shirts de (P/L). En voyant tout ce cirque, (P/L) secoua la tête en se disant que ce serait plus compliqué que pré style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle envoya un message à Izuku pour lui demander son adresse, auquel il répondit très vite. {Il me semble bien excité pour quelqu'un qui accueille une amie chez lui.. je sens que je vais servir de cobaye..}. (P/L) s'imaginait déjà sur une table de dissection avec un Izuku en blouse blanche, son carnet dans les mains et l'examinant sous toute les coutures. Elle pouffa à cette idée. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête , elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle pris son Muse-pod et prévint ses parents qu'elle sortait/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5874dec93f8622054385a286162d85dc"Alors qu'elle marchait sur le rythme de la musique sans trop savoir où aller, ses pieds l'emmenèrent jusqu'au parc où elle fit la "rencontre" des deux garçons qui avaient rythmés une partie de son enfance. Elle retrouva l'arbre à la balançoire, l'endroit précis de cette rencontre. Elle battis un peu des ailes sentant une petite brise claquer contre ses membres dorsaux. Ce courant d'air qui faisait fouetter ses cheveux contre son visage et lui donnait l'impression d'être la haut parmis le nuages, annonçait de gros changement dans sa vie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95a1f84f7c60f37d3bbca2cca58a3c95"Alors qu'elle comptait rentrer chez elle, tranquillement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ce garçon au cheveux ébouriffés blonds et ses yeux rouges en se retournant. D'un geste instinctif, elle pris un air de dédain, ses ailes s'ouvrant largement, mettant Katsuki Bakugou au défi de la toucher./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e9addae2d37b8299029238e0070da7c"Katsuki la regarda d'un air blasé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07425e99cbb1e6a7bd24b8d118de1572""- un problème ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f10cb3fefbdbbddbbddb09c61d7fc0"Elle se raidit quand il passa à côté d'elle, s'attendant au pire. Mais il ne fit rien. Les ailes de (P/L) retombèrent ainsi que sa mâchoire inférieure. Elle était bouche bée. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue ?! Elle se retourna et le regarda mettre ses écouteurs et partir un peu plus loin. Alors il n'avait pas fait attention que c'était elle? À quelque part, elle se sentit triste et humiliée. Celle à qui il avait fait tant de mal, comment pouvait-il ne pas la reconnaître. Les lampes à présent allumées, à cause de la nuit qui tombait, commencèrent à grésiller. Ce sentiment que (P/L) avait au fond d'elle commença à grossir, au point qu'elle en eu mal à l'estomac. Plus que de la colère, elle éprouvait de la rage. Elle serra les dents et ses poings, ses ailes se levant à nouveau. Elle émis un petit sifflement. La tête légèrement baissée, elle fusilla Katsuki du regard, alors que sa silhouette était presque imperceptible maintenant. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e84e1b19d8e15aabcced4b76a8d8070""- Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.. Katsuki Bakugou..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a073229debe285860f7e210ba77dec8"Soudainement les lampes explosèrent, effrayant (P/L) au passage. Cela l'avait sortie de sa colère incontrôlable, elle était à présent pétrifiée. Elle avait mal aux membres se trouvant dans son dos et se sentait épuisée. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle sans demander son reste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b62199a5e4f834f079257173e549ade"Une fois à la maison, ses parents étaient déjà prêt et l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle se fit remonter les bretelles au vue de l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait. (P/L) bougonna un peu, mais compris leur inquiétude. Elle rentra dans la voiture assez nerveuse. Se placer contre le sièges était vraiment un dilemme pour elle maintenant qu'elle avait ses ailes. Elle devait trouver une position assez confortable pour éviter de les plier et de se briser quelque chose à ce niveau là, elle était encore fragile. Elle donna l'adresse d'Izuku à ses parents qui démarraient la voiture. Elle se rendis compte que Celui-ci n'habitait finalement pas très loin de chez elle {C'est à deux battement d'ailes d'ici à vue de nez ...} Elle regarda par la fenêtre fronçant les sourcils, essayant de contrôler son anxiété. Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'extérieur qu'elle ne remarqua pas leur arrivée. Elle descendit de la voiture , tant bien que mal, avec ses parents, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte qui semblait être là maison du jeune homme. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'un des rideaux de l'étage avait bougé. Elle secoua la tête. Elle eu à peine le temps de lever la main et de serrer le poing pour toquer que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea3a1d6a50bdad298881ee35433005d5""- Tu es là !... Urg.. hum bonjour Madame, Monsieur (N/L).."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3c354cd783d146ff39bf1d56aa4de2"C'était du Izuku comme elle le connaissait. Impatient, timide, gaffeur, et pourtant il avait ce petit quelque chose. (P/L) n'aurait su le dire.. peut être était-ce parce qu'il s'accrochait à son rêve malgré sa "condition"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b992bccbdae7fbf4045d52590f00a8a""- Bonjour, tu dois être Midoriya Izuku, (P/L) nous a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6089825b54b747ae07ce3ff48f278b16"-Ah heu oui c'est bien ça ... Entrez, je vais dire à ma mère que vous êtes bien arrivés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723c46b3dfb7060adbbd7e346ecd3a8f"-Oh non! Ne la dérange pas, si elle n'est pas venue ouvrir c'est qu'elle doit être occupéebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(La mère de (P/L) lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et puis nous avons déjà bien assez de retard comme ça. Prend bien soin de (P/L) pendant notre absence s'il te plaît jeune homme. Cela sera comme ta première mission de héros!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Madame (N/L) lui refit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire timide)"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bc9c02e2bdefd53a1454a73595cdaf"Face à ça (P/L) souriait un peu, voir la tête d'Izuku actuellement valait tout l'or du monde. Il avait sa première mission de héros entre ses mains et avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle gloussa doucement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d273bd765eb154be32723c29322ae01e"Après avoir embrassé ses parents, elle entra dans la maison des Midoriya. Sa maison était banale, une maison normale, ni plus ni moins, mais on s'y sentait chez soi. (P/L) enleva ses chaussures et suivit Izuku, avec un peu de distance. Elle regardait chaque recoin de la maison. Elle inspira et expira dans un long soupir, s'habituant à l'atmosphère de la maison. Elle toussa légèrement, laissant une ou deux étincelles sortir de sa bouche. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, priant qu'Izuku n'ai pas entendu le crépitement. Izuku qui s'était retourné, la regarda bizarrement. Elle le regarda et ricanna en se passant une main derrière la tête. {Oh la honte..}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="140409ebce687e6388813a39ff617ad1""- Dit Izuku.. j'ai croisé Katsuki cet après-midi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341accaf62296baba8219854a6cf0fb5"- Kacchan t'as fait quelque chose?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85136c46ad579d2679dc1f2f2df3051c"-Non, il ne m'a même pas reconnu..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943991edfe89e9361d677103697b3fa0"Izuku lui fit volte-face. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux comme des soucoupes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55175724914b5e2b7aa06c6e58f5915e""- Kacchan ne t'a pas..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2fd05ef7954bfe1cb7a7a1edb0a6a7"Avant qu'il ne puisse finir (P/L) secoua la tête. Elle entendit une voix féminine et ressentis sous ses pieds, des ondes indiquant que quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle piétina légèrement. Pas habituée à cette sensation, cela la chatouillait fortement. {Une autre particularité de mon alter je présume}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa096e888ee8a29ea8cf54071f6c71d""- Tout va bien (P/L)?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b8f0e31cf4fee4a864bbd6e52bf315"-O..oui oui ne t'en fais pas haha.. ça va très bien!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="284445c0291325b370f9ba6262367937"(P/L) ricanna à nouveau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6f54f4100e0f1e6783df0d69732db05""-Ahh~ tu es là!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e2f4c76990ba795d63716b883e0998d"(P/L) vit un petit bout de femme plus petit qu'Izuku. Elle était un peu ronde, une vrai maman. (P/L) ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un gigot. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir penser ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b8594dd383f5d22d27cd4cbc5d5594""Soit la bienvenue ici, Izuku m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Regardez moi ces petites cornes, tu es vraiment très jolie!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241f6a32978ecd4469d314613a241f54"(P/L) sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ses ailes s'ouvrirent légèrement sous le choc de tout ces compliments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c193c565a1da38f11e89062a64992f13""- Oh et tu as même de magnifiques petites ailes, tu as vraiment de la chance!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de67fb12f215fe59fc59bad5d846338"- Je vous remercie beaucoup../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bad8780c8ff59d1276402bbbb4a0ed"- Allez! Vas-y! Izuku va te montrer où tu dormiras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5550965b91093537b15212ceb32963"- Merci Madame Midoriya, merci beaucoup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e9795158b0600c723eb5178e05dab4"- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande moi, d'accord?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd3067cc7958f7b768767347a8c10aea"- Oui, merci"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957844c3b34369f0c4c43c81be22af86"Elle se courba pour remercier la mère d'Izuku, tout en serrant les poignées de son sac à cause de la gêne. Izuku lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle emboîta le pas d'Izuku pour finir dans une chambre toute simple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ea5ab0f43b58224c8deae1a2dae3bb""- Voilà, j'espère que ça te conviens../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa6da055d3d098f33b0fedbfb69b8b2a"- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas c'est plus que suffisant!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd2c97a70def68cc57aa4dd1c7c55b8"(P/L) passa devant Izuku pour déposer ses affaires. Il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur une autre maison en face de celle des Midoriya. Elle regarda un instant à travers la fenêtre, retourna sa tête vers ses affaires, et retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre une nouvelle fois avec de gros yeux. Elle se releva machinalement, le regard toujours scotché à la vitre. Izuku, qui était en admiration devant ses ailes, qu'il vit retomber d'un coup comme si elles étaient des épaules, regarda (P/L). Déchiffrant le choc sur son visage qui était touné vers la fenêtre, il s'interrogea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9362e934969d40d38e9deab6491bcd02""-Ah oui c'est vrai! J'y pense maintenant, nous avons de nouveau voisins qui emménage à côté de chez nous!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422ecf67f958c52e9f6d9897d4f91389"Il lui avait dit ça avec une telle excitation et un tel enjouement qu'elle se tordit vers l'arrière pour le regardé. Ooooh~ qu'il allait être déçu. (P/L) pointa la fenêtre de son index, mis une de ses mains sur son visage en le baissant, n'osant plus regarder en face, et secoua la tête. Izuku s'approcha d'elle et se tourna vers le centre d'intérêt. Son visage si content passa par un rictus, puis le choc. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il devint blanc. La fenêtre étant ouverte, (P/L) entendit un bruit venant de la maison d'en face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28d55403a1c020a13533d878f2969644""Deku..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd065d396da8ca04a5d9af2ffec0d44d"Izuku entendant son surnom, sortit de sa torpeur et regarda en face de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63cb4a2ac39ac3667bcac243cd7eef6e""Bonjour... Voisin..."/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74869a3632f0de43d8ba9b89af6b1d07"*PDV (P/L)*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41a0a8b5eea5f7c1d8733a33ac80fa9"{Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui... Pourquoi il est là ce triple crétin... Hanwwww c'est vraiment bien ma veine ça...} J'entendis la fenêtre claquer en face ce qui me fit relever la tê style="box-sizing: border-box;" /{Tch.. il se prend pour qui lui? }br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nos regards se croisèrent. {Ne me regarde pas comme ça}. je le vis claquer de la langue ce qu'il m'irrita encore plus. Une veine sortit sur mon front. Je pris le rideau de la fenêtre et le tira violemment. {Gros con...} Je m'approcha d'Izuku pour le sortir de son traumatisme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54c95950d13aac516f058d666556bd9""- (P/L)..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c22a50d43b30291657e37340add3c6a8"Il me regarda en tremblant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f9032c0fb06b674d13afecf9e27880""- Mes yeux me jouent des tours n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que ce n'était pas lui.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be3024046b28388a43a522343877036"Je grogna légèrement en repensant à cette surprise. Non seulement il devenait le nouveau voisin d'Izuku, mais en plus sa chambre était pile en face de la mienne... Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c648e3cab21d009bb56af9b0d54aa662"J'entendis la mère d'Izuku frapper à la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f47e8bc2d6cae73e1d0925ca198ddd0f""- J'ai fait à mangé, si vous voulez passer à table../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26358a3984de94a6a53111afa647056b"- On arrive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7acb1c1ea298438a459f57c19b308738"L'âme d'Izuku semblait s'être évadée de son corps. La scène était assez comique. Pour ne pas faire attendre sa mère, Izuku me proposa d'aller à table tout de suite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a3f52ae4312e4b58b0e1b388398d18""- Dit moi (P/L), si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c11e9660a83f618801efa1e1908660b6"- je vous avoue Madame Midoriya que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061ecf32041c639ad98b08ad498e7903"- Mais vous aviez une feuille à rendre, Izuku à décidé d'aller à Yuei dans la filière héroïque ! Il paraîtrait qu'il y ai un concours d'entrée."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d906773a398233ca6383731e8e30d3"Je regarda Izuku. Celui-ci mangeais, la tête presque dans l'assiette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6633099676f2fe4ce346e46d7e9625fa""- Tu n'a pas à avoir honte Izuku. Si tu veux devenir un héros tu en as le droit et il y a plein de manière de le devenir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b745c8bcf8de399ef66e27247c0fa606"Izuku releva la tête pour le regarder et sa mère mima un "oh~" avec ses lèvres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376b94a154af851cc9287f9c58fde7a7""- Sur le papier j'ai choisis la même voie qu'Izuku.. c'était avant que je n'ai mon alter. Alors maintenant,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Je pointa mes ailes et mes cornes)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /avec ça en plus, je suppose que cette filière est faite pour moi../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="878fdfce11bfc2d01815614eb062c22e"-Cela serait bien que vous vous retrouviez dans la même classe.. Izuku à toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux gens.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0763c3c6117f5e5c7b0b9571963ad29"Oui, et je peux le comprendre en même temps.. si la plupart sont comme Katsuki je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il deviendront en tant que "héros"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb61242652b55aa22737bcef242f2d1""- Izuku m'a aussi raconté que tu connaissais le jeune Bakugou."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="276ab0a1affd94b763377b6d731d4996"Alors que je me retournais vers Izuku pour lui faire de gros yeux, qui voulaient dire "tu lui a tout raconté ?!", Celui-ci tourna la tête à mon opposé. {Non mais je rêve...}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d05599036f2db73b943d30927c0b6f""- Oui on peut dire que je le connais, d'une certaine manière...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Un sourire (rictus) ornait mon visage, mais ma main était crispée sur ma fourchette)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07419eba566eea234ab45b4a51f65e44"-Tu sais avant il n'était pas vraiment comme ça.. ça a toujours été un enfant taquin et turbulent, mais il a changé. J'ai peur qu'il devienne méchant un jour."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7554ff04829980311fd7026c6135739"Katsuki basculer du côté des méchants? À cause de son égo et de son alter? C'est fort probable, mais avec son sale caractère et sa détermination à ce que personne ne lui dicte sa vie, c'est la méchanceté elle même qui renoncerait. Je ricanna un peu émettant un son guttural. Je plaqua mes mains sur ma bouche lâchant ma fourchette. Izuku et sa mère me regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3908053d7d87e971b460856f2007ef80""- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02db76ef17cab2fdcd946e7c2e8dfb02"- il n'y a pas de problème (P/L) je t'ai poser une serviette dans la salle de bain. Si tu as envie d'aller prendre une douche puis te coucher tu peux, tu as eu une journée éprouvante après tout"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18e201417d67d5c571c23d00a5217be0"À présent je savais d'où Izuku t'irait son sourire. Sa mère était si généreuse avec moi.. je ne savais même pas comment la remercier. Je lui souris en retour en la remerciant encore une fois,pour le repas et pour le reste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93694e40a0cda65659dbf95a498ab771"Après avoir finis de manger, et nous être battus pour débarrasser la table, Izuku et moi rejoignîmes nos chambre respective. En entrant dans ma chambre d'emprunt, je remarqua que le rideau était toujours fermé, mais que l'on pouvait voir de la lumière en face. Je m'approcha et toucha délicatement la fabrique. Je me mis à quatre pattes sans allumer la lumière et essaya de passer sous le rideau qui ne trainait pas par terre. {À cette heure ci, il n'a pas fermé ses volets.. je le voyais plus comme quelqu'un de réservé à cause de son égocentricité.} Je jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans la chambre se trouvant en face de la mienne. Il était là sur sa chaise de bureau, la lampe allumée, des écouteurs dans les oreilles avec ses pieds sur son bureau regardant dans le vide. { Ce gars là .. il a vraiment un gros problème}. Il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, je me baissa au même moment. J'entendis une fenêtre s'ouvrir. Puis se refermer. Et enfin des volets se baisser. Je soupira et épia à nouveau la fenêtre d'en face, mais cette fois-ci les volets étaient fermés pour de bon. Cela allait être une longue semaine, avec Katsuki Bakugou comme voisin pendant ces sept jours... Soudain sans prévenir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb0e43f3489249a39b6251493c0185a""- (P/L)? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir comme ça ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69aa1b0dd308de5571fa302601c63721"Izuku avait passé sa tête dans l'encadrement de porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692bb652bcea99040973e5e0d511d983""- Rien. Je réfléchissais et repensais à ma journée../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de2b803bf7120a380238105b14b729c"- Oui je comprends, il t'en est arrivée des choses ces derniers jours.. en commençant par ta métamorphose..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Il alluma la lumière)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je peux..?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c7230789537e1963193dfacb02ada59"- Bien-sûr que tu peux, tu es chez toi après tout !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43fc2bb220cb1238ea90c0466871ea97"Je me recroquevilla sur moi même pour former une petite boule, mes ailes s'ouvrant et se posant sur moi comme une couverture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b98bf3a8b0bbe004e5141fdd23f2d44e""- Tu sais je t'envie un peu../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a6584e4ab76a0078383e00e54d0adb"{Oulah.. ça commence mal..}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8969e7e85bf898674e6349edb1b5d50f"-Ah... Oui je comprends.. tu as toujours voulu devenir un héros établir un alter.. tu vois moi je ne m'y intéressais pas. J'étais née sans et ma famille aussi, je ne sais pas comment je peux me retrouver comme ça.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb335319043e7efd6a72b8d7deaef7c9"J'étais éprise d'une immense tristesse tout d'un coup. Izuku en avait toujours rêvé, moi non. Alors pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'avait-on donné cet alter. Et comment l'avais-je reçus. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b56df6f57c36b18a94f07497976349ca""- Tu sais j'ai dit que je t'enviais.. mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'affronter ça comme tu l'as fait... J-j'ai toujours peur de tout alors un changement comme ça que je n'aurais pas voulu... Je ne sais pas"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec371cedd35b79591fbee21aa4404856"J'étais fatiguée, j'aurais voulu enlever chaque membre qui n'étais pas familier à mon ancien corps et les lui donner.. c'était insoutenable.. je ferma les yeux incapable de contrôler mes sanglots et mes pensées négatives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61111e02548dab387f3ae1222abbe4db""- (P/L)?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352ef78881aace342b790fde8959b28c"La voix d'Izuku semblait inquiète mais je ne voulais pas le regarder ni l'entendre. Je n'avais pas droit à tout ça.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e464e572291d65acfaad542bdd15cf""- (P/L)! Tu étincelles !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f301dc6662f967df16b50dec9f1cf414"J'ouvris mes yeux, pour me rendre compte qu'un champ électrique bleu était apparu autour de moi, crépitant de toute part et envoyant de petites étincelles un peu partout. Mes larmes se tarissaient, des arcs électriques dansaient autour de moi. J'en toucha un et celui ci passa par mon pouce pour relier tout les doigts de ma mains. L'arc vibrait comme une onde. Izuku semblait si émerveillé qu'il alla éteindre la lumière. Les arcs touchait un peu tout les endroits de la chambre comme s'ils étaient vivants et analysaient leur environnement. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls.. je n'arrivais pas à lutter../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade3ffc07d4ac32e58a9a86091062795"PDV normal/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afa5cca7e21987fe8b623d6afee4a29"La jeune fille s'écroula sur le côté, les arcs électriques s'évanouissant au même moment. Izuku se retrouva dans le noir. Il ralluma la lumière et vit (P/L) à terre. Il se précipita à ses côtés , pour se rendre compte qu'elle était juste tombé de fatigue. Izuku la porta comme il pu jusqu'à son lit et l'y installa. Il éteignit ma lumière et ferma la porte sans dire un mot, ni faire un bruit./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376410263f0a3b8a69c15c4782e8e617"Alors que (P/L) se réveillait, à cause du réveil se trouvant à côté de son lit, une grande explosion retentis, la faisait sursauter et tomber du lit. Elle arriva en courant dans le salon où se trouvait déjà la mère d'Izuku et Izuku lui même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee1a98b03a339db274190629f76ad5f""- Bon réveil (P/L), tu as... Bien dormis ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ba634f8e61de98cbe1c97446077d12"(P/L) pouvait distinguer une goutte de sueur derrière la tête d'Izuku, alors qu'une autre explosion retentissait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a571d517c8d995a9d8791cccf311184""- Depuis combien de temps est-ce comme ça ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48770bf0c671a8451b1ff25b43e994b7""Très tôt ce matin.. il semblerait que la famille Bakugou soit d'humeur assez explosive tôt le matin..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bddf4402b41643326d79b0539b80824"La mère d'Izuku avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. (P/L) fronça un peu les sourcils. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit les volets. Elle vit Katsuki dans sa chambre entrain de hurler quelque chose faisant des explosions dans le vide avec ses mains. {Avec qui est-il énervé à ce point}. Alors qu'elle regardait la porte contre laquelle le jeune homme s'énervait, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle vit une femme rentrer. Elle ressemblait à Katsuki, elle avait des cheveux blond un peu en bataille, de très jolies formes, et surtout un sourire narquois sur le visage. {Sa mère sans doute..}. Katsuki semblait s'énerver encore plus. {Ils ont vraiment un grain dans cette famille...} Katsuki reculait vers la fenetre, tendis que sa mère s'approchait de lui. (P/L) ne comprenait pas. Elle regardait attentivement la scène, elle décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'y poser quelque minutes pour voir comment ça allait se terminer. Alors que Katsuki était à présent collé contre la vitre, sa mère leva une de ces mains. En voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans celle-ci, (P/L) explosa de rire. À tel point qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se tenait le ventre d'une main essayant de ne pas tomber. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'elle regarda à nouveau la chambre d'en face pour voir la scène. Elle vit une tête se pencher sur le côté pour la regarder. (P/L) devint rouge, elle venait d'etre prise en flagrant délit par la mère de Katsuki. Celui ci ne comprenant pas ce que regardait sa mère, se retourna pour voir la jeune fille rougir jusqu'au racine. Il ouvrit la fenêtre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0212b357a2d9e8c74fa020d9a7ffbd""- QU'EST CE QU'IL TE FAIT RIRE?! T'AS UN PROBLÈME ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU RÉPÈTE ÇA À QUI QUE CE SOIT JE TE RÉ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3890ea0d2097ca9083d4100c941563f7"Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère claqua sa main contre la bouche de son fils pour l'empêcher de parler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="386d3257f6a214693c6c7f361c25a590""- Oh bonjour~ tu es bien mignonne dis-moi.. ne lui en veux pas il tient ça de sa mère ! Il parrait brute mais c'est un bon garçon !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d964e3f4d16ed3fa178aa47ab3123af3"- O-Oui...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /((P/L) descendit de sa fenêtre, ne sachant plus où se mettre)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c91886ed9e864ed26269df0bd362b5"- j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien entre voisins!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Elle lui fit un grand sourire avec le v de la victoire de sa main qui tenait la brosse)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47314835bc663d13c71a57dfc039ea32"- ÇA JAMAIS! AVEC QUELQU'UN D'INFERIEUR À MOI COMME CA IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Katsuki hurla alors qu'il s'était dégagé de l'emprise de sa mère)"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3364c2806f9c06ad40913d812c55b5d"Entendant les cris, la mère d'Izuku et Izuku rentrèrent dans la chambre de (P/L). Celles-ci se retourna alors qu'ils la rejoignirent devant la fenêtre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9591c9ae64df927600681268fb426ccf""- Est ce que tout va bien?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ffea8de3b0a400c7954dc58aa82b33"La mère de Katsuki avait réussi à faire taire son fils avec sa main et le maintenait fermement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789071e67ce9d95781937936944b5d02""- Ah! Bonjour voisins, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e7bd2de5b0d557cd983c6d024ae56dc"-Hmmm c'est un plaisir pour nous aussi../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90593aaa15eba9ee525800c10c66c728"- Désolée de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour discuter avec vous, mais ce jeune homme doit se préparer pour aller en cours, alors je vous dit à une prochaine fois!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c0bd0f57732bded3e99bf4041e5115"La mère de Katsuki agita la main avec sa brosse et referma la fenêtre, avant de traîner Katsuki dans une autre pièce, laissant la chambre vide et la famille Midoriya bouche bée. Je secoua la tête {une vraie bande de dégénéré}.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f76974f5f1c5ead03db341bf4f9a6e3"PDV Katsuki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38515635c9e9da066763c6cc7a7697c""- JAMAIS TU NE TOUCHERA À MES CHEVEUX VIEILLE FEMME!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5677d0d906f5ac6a79126473a45a4918"-COMMENT TU ME PARLES MONSIEUR BAKUGOU ! VIENT ICI DE SUITE! SI TU NE VIENS PAS JE TE FERAIS VENIR À MOI!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98ba781c36b4ab236bfa21163fbe981"-DANS TES RÊVES LA MÉGÈRE !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7aa10adb761cbecc12caab910288db"Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. {Bordel de merde elle me soule la vieille} je l'entendais toujours hurler depuis le salon. Je décida d'hurler aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfcd1b89e14af7fbe7e03d9848bf00c""CAUSE TOUJOURS LE CROÛTON J'M'ENFOU !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94391e0c702ca1e3c648beeb215be61e"Et soudain plus rien. Je ne l'entendais plus. Mais j'entendis des pas. Mes mains dégoulinaient de sueur créant des explosions à tout va. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5540cbf6780db2c114a3cd09fdfc3712""- Katsuki... Ouvre moi..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ece2ff2b016396ab083f51cc9935fce"Je sentis une aura ténébreuse derrière la porte. {Et merde fait chier} La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec fracas. {Putain tenace la vieille !}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c6cb66b1afb5416056a20a72e7b9c6""- Katsuki..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="773d1010780e1bd1c40e2c3245f9e8bc"Cette femme avait un sale rictus collé sur sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver.. elle fit un pas vers moi j'en fit un vers la fenêtre. Le manège continua jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincé. Son sourire machiavélique s'agrandissait, en même temps qu'elle levait la brosse avec sa main. {Merde je vais pas lui faire de mal. Elle fait chier aussi}. Mais avant qu'elle ne m'attrape, elle s'arrêta et inclina la tête, comme pour regarder derrière moi.{Qu'est ce qui a pu attirer l'attention de cette sorcière..} je me retourna et je la vit. Elle. (P/L). Les larmes aux yeux et à présent rouge comme une vulgaire tomate. Je l'avais déjà croisée hier soir dehors. Elle était dans ce foutu parc, avec ses foutues ailes et ses foutus cheveux blancs. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, elle était une perte de temps et je devais rentrer à ma nouvelle maison. Et en rentrant, je la retrouvait en face de ma fenêtre, en face de ma chambre. {Qu'est ce que la vie peut être pourri parfois} j'ouvris la fenêtre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="944693d0a575392f6b4876c329b829c5""- QU'EST CE QU'IL TE FAIT RIRE?! T'AS UN PROBLÈME ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU RÉPÈTE ÇA À QUI QUE CE SOIT JE TE RÉ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ecf948761a717ea0dd00f64782ff297"Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que la vieille peau m'avait plaqué une de ses mains sur la bouche. J'essayais de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait {Enfoirée, c'est qu'elle a de la force encore pour son âge} je regarda (P/L) gênée {vraiment une parasite celle là} elle descendit de la fenêtre avec grâce tendis que ma mère lui parlait, je n'écoutait pas vraiment. {Qu'est ce que les femmes peuvent être chiante}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f1677d79fdb640b2d7f227b440bb67""- J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien entre voisins!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e557e7f9fe1b99aa68b8812f9d27752"Je vis ma mère lui faire un grand sourire avec le v de la victoire de sa main qui tenait la brosse. Cela m'irrita au plus haut point. D'où pouvait-elle me mettre dans le même bac que cette ratée... Un moment d'inattention et enfin, j'arrivais à me dégager du thon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff8175eb58cb5a3b981a31002e343df""- ÇA JAMAIS! AVEC QUELQU'UN D'INFERIEUR À MOI COMME ÇA IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93249eedc7e341df83cbb67e52e390cf"J'avais hurlé ça, sans le vouloir. Ma mère repris le dessus en replaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Cette fois-ci me maintenant plus fermement.{PUTAIIIIIIN !} Je vis la mère d'Izuku et Izuku arriver {Deku...} Qu'est ce que j'en avait marre de voir sa tête. En y repensant, il veut devenir un héros comme all might. Lui, devenir un héros... hahaha jamais. Ma mère ferma la fenêtre et me traîna hors de la chambre et me lacha. {D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que (P/L) faisait chez lui} j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, quand une voix hautaine me sortit de ma rêverie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906e1cee681a43c952d37e3af8a057d0""- Tu es bien calme jeune homme, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d950c0bb22b395f702384eb0f3f7cb14"Je pouvais sentir son aura meurtrière. Mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7446d4898e2e091116cab6eba0051483"" Ferme la, la vieille. Je me casse en cours"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257eefdb43d1d049b8a71e2e109ee8a5"Je sortis en claquant la porte, entendant ma mère crier toute sorte d'insulte. Je haussa les épaules. {Au moins en cours, je verrais le parasite et Deku. Je pourrais mettre les choses au clair... } Je souriais déjà à l'idée./p 


End file.
